I wreak havoc on tortall
by nightstorm
Summary: alright ladies and gentlemen BRANDSPANKIN NEW CHAPTER 14 & 15 YAY
1. I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore........

Now I'm gonna' warn you now I am a big fan of tp but a little low on cash so I read most of the books from the library. Well I have only read the immortals series so I am setting it a little after that.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*In the U.S*  
  
It was late around midnight I was the only seventh grader at a middle schooler at an all high school party, We had gone to see a movie earlier After the movie we had fun telling jokes watching movies and hanging out back at Katie's house. Some smoking on their part but what the hey, most people have smoked underage down here (it's northern Virginia still considered the south) Although I have no desire to smoke I didn't really care. Well it was near midnight and most every one was asleep. When I heard a woman's voice say,  
  
1 It's close to midnight  
  
You will take a trip  
  
To a land you have been to before  
  
In your mind…………tortall  
  
"Hey who's there, who mastered throwing their voice?" but everyone was asleep..  
  
All of a sudden the colors of the room (mostly dark, it was midnight after all) started blending together swirling in a nauseating pattern (a/n think chaos vent In The Realms of the Gods) that woke everyone up I believe I was the only one not screaming, I had been the only one awake when the voice had spoken the only one who knew because I saw shapes forming in the patterns ones I recognized from my imagination of the characters of tortall……… 


	2. a chat with the king

Chapter 2  
  
Awakening  
  
By the time the I couldn't hear the high-schoolers anymore I was thinking really hard there would have to be a time lapse or something equally weird so I didn't disappear on earth and make my parents freak. But I thought hey the gods'll do something. Then my thoughts turned to where I was of course Numair's workroom (a/n it's been done b4 but what the hey) at least I thought it was, because the man standing ½ feet above my five foot 3 inches with dark, long hair, weird nose thoughtful eyes yup must be Numair. A plus to the situation was that there were a lot of books "hey wassup Numair?" he looked at me like I was nuts (which I'm not saying I'm not nuts there are people who'll tell you I am.) "Hey got any good fiction books any about the United States?" I asked because backwards logic would state that if Tortall is fiction to us maybe we are fictional to them. "Why yes, yes I do, but first we have to see the King" Numair interrupted my thoughts  
  
"Jonathan right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"but we can come back and read right Numair?"  
  
"Depends on how you know my name and what the king decides."  
  
"Okay. But my presence is a good learning opportunity for you…." (think mock sorrow when bribing)  
  
"how did you know what to bribe me with"  
  
"You'll find out along with everyone else, and get those books on the U.S. and any other books written by that author I would rather like to see how much you got wrong."  
  
We made our way along a bunch of passages that I knew I was going to get lost in.  
  
"We couldn't go by magic could we?"  
  
"We could but-"  
  
all of a sudden we were in front of a door marked with king Jon's name. "How did you do that?" Numair sputtered.  
  
"If you must know I have no idea."(Cheerfully) "there was no magic where I'm originally from."  
  
"really..-"  
  
He was cut off by the door opening by an extremely handsome man with tints of blue light coming slightly off of him come to think of it I saw the same thing in the color of black coming off of Numair.  
  
"Uh. You're majesty. I think I just developed magic."  
  
"Really, you had none before." Numair interjected.  
  
"Nope." I thought quickly "at least not back in the U.S."  
  
"okay come on in Numair you to call Alanna as well and Daine."  
  
"YAY I get to meet the Lioness"  
  
*everyone looks at me like I'm nuts*  
  
"sorry bout' that"  
  
Numair did a speaking spell since they were both together they came down quickly. When they all assembled (Queen Thayet was already there) I started explaining. "Okay back where I'm from, the U.S. there have been books written about tortall, but they are all fiction. Which reminds me are we in the immortals war or after it or before it?"  
  
"After" Daine told me although I had kind of already guessed as close as Daine and Numair were sitting, (any closer and they would have been sharing a seat.) "Okay Daine, Numair I wanna' talk with you privately later kay!" "okay" they said together uneasily. "well back to my story. Knowing what time period I'm in helps me a lot. Although not that much since I haven't read protector of the small… any way Daine or Numair ask me something about what happened where you were at the end of the war. "Umm okay, what immortals did Numair rescue me from before we found the dragons" Daine gave  
  
"You couldn't give me something hard could you? Easy Spidrens"  
  
"Mythros how did you know that?"  
  
"Like I told you I am from another world where you are all fiction, lucky for you I happen to like fiction" I glanced at Numair and Jon "especially fiction that looks like this. I don't know exactly how this happened though let's see weird voice swirling colors I'm guessing the gods I know the swirling colors resembled chaos colors but they were black and white…….Numair you were practicing magic weren't you?"  
  
"Yes yes I was but how did you know that well I know your magic is black with white edges and the King's is blue Diane's is copper and Alanna's is purple, same as her eyes. But what exactly were you trying to do?" I asked " but first Daine Numair let's go to Numair's workroom and have that chat everyone else I will be answering questions and signing autographs later when I get my hands on some breeches and clothes that don't make me look so conspicuous and Numair and I work with my magic and learn how to control it a little." I looked at Numair else I might blow something up or something I have a very short temper."  
  
1.1 In Numair's work room  
  
"Okay Numair, Daine please sit down my rantings and ravings may last a little while. First off Daine have you given him an answer yet I don't think I need to tell you which question?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Good he knows that he loves you, you know you love him. Why can't you see that if the other hasn't woken up for an older or younger person it's not going to happen. Why can't you see that Numair she loves you only you. Daine same thing, Just SAY YES. Numair ask again I can see the ring is magicked and that you have it."  
  
"Daine would you marry me?"  
  
" Yes when I have been brought to my senses by a total stranger, how could I not have seen it"  
  
"Okay you two I'm gonna' leave you to the kissing and stuff that goes along with this love fest kay?"  
  
"Uh huh" both answered transfixed with each other  
  
"I'll go to the King and get my rooms."  
  
No answer  
  
"Okay I'll be leaving now."  
  
The king gave me some wicked rooms with a balcony and a common room and everything. Then I met Onua and she took me to the seamstress (her name was in wild magic but it currently escapes me) I was fitted for new clothes and she was making a new kind of breeches just for me (I was not going to wear any pants like that without flares, I also got myself some men's shirts because they looked comfortable and some dresses since I was going to be one of Tortall's treasures just like Daine and the Lioness and Numair. 'This rocks' I thought to myself. I went back to Numair's workroom to find the door open and Numair looking through his books with a fairly large selection on a cart connected to him by a thread of black magic.  
  
"Hey that oughta last me at least four day's they're really big books. But I want to be tested for my gift I want to know if it's Wild with a mix of the gift just the gift or something you've never seen before."  
  
"Well have you tried to light a candle yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well let's try that" suddenly a candle appeared  
  
"You know what I realized earlier though I can see magic."  
  
"Okay well just focus your power and imagine really hard this candle lighting"  
  
"Okay but If I could transport us to the king I should be able to do this."  
  
I tried and did it with no problem.  
  
"Okay well come here real quick,"  
  
He placed two fingers on each of my temples and I felt magic pulsing through me exploring a ball of bright half red half bronze light which I figured was my gift.  
  
"Wow, you have a really powerful gift it's a big mixture of wild magic almost as big as Daine's and The Gift that is almost as powerful as the Lioness's"  
  
"So basically I could give the lioness a run for her money if we fought?"  
  
"Although it probably will never happen yes"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"It's not cold in here."  
  
"No, back on earth Cool means two things one it's cold, and two neat good."  
  
"Oh well I can see I'm gonna learn a lot with you around"  
  
"You bet Numy"  
  
"DON'T call me Numy"  
  
"Okay Numy!"  
  
"ERRR"  
  
"Just kidding Nummair"  
  
I started to giggle.  
  
"Well how about your first lesson on earth"  
  
"Okay well this is where I'm from….."  
  
Time lapse 


	3. escapades in Daines room

1.1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Daine and I are becoming good friends and Numair is like an older brother (he's not that much older than my real sister.) Daine and I are lounging around my rooms  
  
"Daine you know I was flipping through my books on tortall and I was wondering how come Badger doesn't have a name other than Badger?"  
  
"You know I never wondered why that was?"  
  
"And another thing if your ma and da aren't allowed to leave their land for a century how come they can visit you on holidays?"  
  
"You know we really should ask them that next time they visit."  
  
"good Idea."  
  
Some one Knocks on the door.  
  
"Who is it" Daine calls.  
  
"IT's you ickum sweetie pie honey bunny.  
  
A grand ole' fit of giggles overcomes me.  
  
"Come on in" Daine says as she glares at me.  
  
"Ickum sweetie pie honey bunny. Wow that's something I never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth… But I suppose I'll leave you two honey bunny's alone."  
  
Numair turns five shades of red under his swarthy (tanned) skin.  
  
"Well actually It involves you, So would you stay?"  
  
"depends whether I feel like it………………………………………………………………Ok."  
  
"Well as you know warn me if I'm being abtruse or not-"  
  
"hey I said the same thing the last day I was at my house! Cool!"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever but we were wondering if you want to come back to Pirates Swoop with us or stay here?"  
  
"Hmmm. Let me think about it. OKAY. And don't ask me why I just chose that I may tell Daine later but it involves one of my friends killing me. Not serioulsly."  
  
Time lapse  
  
Daine and I are packing in her room.  
  
I was looking under Daines bed and found a pair of breeches WAY to long to be Daines.  
  
"Uhh Daine"  
  
"What" she asks as she turns around sees what I'm holding and turns a few shades paler.  
  
"Did you kick him out once? Or did he walk around with no pants for the heck of it?"  
  
"For the heck of it."  
  
"You just let me return these I've got a good idea for a joke….. But I won't do it." I quickly added at the look on her face.  
  
I walked over to Numies room and said.  
  
"Here catch" He turns around and catches it atomatically.  
  
"Now what if that had of been something dangerous?"  
  
"Very good question."  
  
"Anyway I'm going to use one of my favorite quotes 'If at first you don't suceed. Destroy all evidence you ever tried." With a smirk.  
  
"Are you impling I couldn't succeed?"  
  
"I didn't imply that I said that." (still grinning)  
  
He get's a funny look on his face.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha I get very red and start laughing very hard in between laughs I get out You shoulda' seen the look on your face." He looks more relieved. "But I don't care how late it is or how drunk you are Public Nudity is never a good thing."  
  
He started laughing nervously  
  
"And if I catch you it won't be a good thing so can you say picture posted on the front door?"  
  
"That would take you forever"  
  
"not with my magic and my I-zone camera with sticky film."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just you wait." 


	4. Zoe and Reagan

This nest bit ties in with mage melery's fic stranger in a new land so if you haven't read that already read it now the characters Zoë and Reagan belong to her this is b4 Reagan dies.  
  
Dinner the next day  
  
"Looks like we'll be riding fairly far tomorrow." Daine said.  
  
"Yup" I said between bites when suddenly a thought came into my head about one of my favorite ficcy characters.  
  
"Daine quick is there a Reagan in the 7th riders"  
  
"Yeah, why"  
  
"Because I want to see how tall he is in real life."  
  
"How do you know how tall he is not in real life?"  
  
"remember those fanfiction stories I was telling you about?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"one of the people I know wrote a story about Zoë and Reagan. So are they here?"  
  
"Yeah she's over with Reagan's group"  
  
"Would you please direct me to Zoë? I think we'll get along just fine."  
  
She points in the direction of their table to where I move quickly.  
  
"Hi, can I sit here?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Reagan answers  
  
"Hi I'm Missy."  
  
"I'm Reagan"  
  
"And I'm Zoë"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Listen Zoë I'm from earth to but from the U.S."  
  
"Sweet, finally someone who knows who I'm talking about."  
  
"I know I mean I really wish I had my C.D. player and a nickelback C.D. but I'm afraid I'd screw something up on earth."  
  
We start singing, This is how you remind me.  
  
"Um Yeah I'm gonna take our trays up"  
  
"Okay"  
  
we continue talking.  
  
"Yeah what if we killed ourselves back there?"  
  
"that would be bad."  
  
Reagan get's up to put his plate away.  
  
"Ya' know He's taller than I imagined and so are you."  
  
"huh"  
  
"You didn't look up fanfics on the web or ask your friends about Tamora Pierce, did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well one of my friends Mage Melery must be able to see into Tortall or something, but there are a lot of people like myself who imagine the characters of Tamora- err here in there own ways making up stories about them." I started.  
  
"And Reagan and me are in one."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Reagan get's back to the table.  
  
"What am I in?"  
  
"Stories back where we're from."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Too bad I'm going to Numair and Daine's tomorrow but I'll stay in touch."  
  
"Me too" Zoë answered.  
  
Later that night.  
  
I was walking down the hall to get a snack from the kitchens when I saw Numair coming out of Daine's room….. with no breeches on. He hasn't seen me.  
  
"goodnight my magelet."  
  
"Night sugar"  
  
"Master Numair what did I tell you"  
  
"no public nudity."  
  
"That's right"  
  
dark red fire swirls around my hand forming an I-zone camera  
  
"Say Cheese."  
  
"cheese"  
  
I snap a picture and hurry back to my room, blow the picture up using my magic and make a copy for my friend in case I ever get back, and magic it on the castles front door and a copy on Numair's Door with a note 'what I tell you just so you know you will be the focus of a lot of gossip tomorrow. He he he.'  
  
I warded my room with a spell he doesn't know yet that only Daine and I share.  
  
I heard his scream 100 yards and 15 walls away.  
  
I laugh uncontrollably. 


	5. Ooooo A boy!

A/n I just thought to start doing something with the wildmagic I gave myself.  
  
While we were finishing up packing that night we found that my bag from the party and a couple bags from my house had been brought to tortall with me and had been left under a stack of books by whoever had brought me here.  
  
Numair sheilded himself the next morning in the castle and left a little before us, All because I forgot to mention that only a select few would be able to see the picture just the lioness, The king, queen, Daine, reagan, Zoë and some other people. I grinned sheepishly when I thought of this. When Daine and I finally caught up with him and told him he glared at me, I grinned like the Chesire cat and giggled. I heard cloud talking to Daine and I 'What is it what's so funny.' I answerd her in my head ' Well I caught Numair coming out of Daines room minus his breeches and put a picture on the front door. And he just found out I magicked it so only a couple of his friends could see it.' Cloud whinnied in her amusement. 'serves him right with public nudity.' "I know". Oops said that last bit out loud. Daine and Numair looked at me. "What were you too talking about" Numair asked.  
  
"Just your raunchy romp."  
  
"cute real cute"  
  
'missy do you have a copy I'd like to see the look on his face?' cloud asked  
  
'yeah sure'  
  
I went over to my pack while Daine and Numair set up camp.  
  
"Here it is"  
  
"What?" Numair and Daine asked at the same time.  
  
"Well you can tell you two are a couple you've gotten under each others skin so bad. But here this is" I unroll the picture "here cloud." I say out loud. Silently I say "I have to burn it so take a good look"  
  
I throw the picture up in the air and shoot it with my magic.  
  
"Well Numair that was the last of them"  
  
"Good, I don't know how I'll live this one down."  
  
"uhhh numair I kinda forgot to mention that I put an invisibility spell on the pictures so basically only Alanna, Daine, Reagan, Zoë, The king, queen and a couple other people."  
  
"WHAT . YOU FORGOT TO MENTION IT? YOU LET ME RUN INVISIBLE LIKE A FOOL!"  
  
"You bet"  
  
Upon seeing his yelling wasn't getting him anywhere, he stormed off. While I asked a chipmunk If there was a pond anywhere that I could swim because in my stuff there had been my swimsuit and loony tunes towel. The nice little chatterbox directed me to the pond and I went for a swim to cool off, since it was about Julyish weather. As I was sitting waiting to dry off I heard a rustle in the woods I knew it was no animal. "Who's there?"  
  
"Just me"  
  
"Who's Me." Me and the voice say at the same time.  
  
A guy about my age comes out of the woods a *hot* guy.  
  
"So I'll probablly end up kicking myself later but why are you here?"  
  
"I came for the same reason you did to cool off."  
  
"great spot lotsa' scenery. So do you live around here?"  
  
"Yeah on the other side of the path and a little ways through the woods. What about you? Well I'm sort of new here. Do you read a lot?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Wait till I'm done."  
  
"Have you read about earth and the united states?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"That's where I'm from but the god's or someone equally powerful brought me here."  
  
"Wow. I've been wondering who or what is Linkin' Park"  
  
"Well it's a band"  
  
seeing a blank look on his face I explain "they play music. I've been waiting for an excuse to do this I hold out my hand and imagine my portable c.d. player and a lifetime supply of batteries. Along with all the c.d.s I've been wanting. But it drains me a lot. I close my eyes for a moment The draining wasn't that bad but bad enough.  
  
I pick up the head phones "you put these on your head and music comes out of them"  
  
"really"  
  
"but before you get to listen to linkin park you haveta' tell me your name."  
  
"Angel"  
  
"really, that's one of my favorite names. When were you born?"  
  
"January 1st"  
  
"you're a aquarius the stars say I would hit it off well with an aquairus."  
  
"Really what are you talking about?"  
  
"nothing just talking outloud. Any ways my name is Missy and I'm and aries."  
  
"okay"  
  
"So let's swim"  
  
"Uh yeah bout' that I didn't bring anything to swim in"  
  
"you were going to swim naked? Whatever. Here let's listen to music instead."  
  
We listen to linkin park, alicia keyes and pink for a while until I hear Mr. Chatterbox squirrel calling me in my head 'lady it's time you got back to your camp.'  
  
I cut off the music.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I gotta get back you want to walk me back to Numair and Daine?"  
  
"You're riding with Num'?"  
  
"Numair yes I know nothing of " Num' I just know he won't let me call him Numy"  
  
"Well I met him at a ball a few years ago when I was 10"  
  
"really well I'm going to live with him and daine. They're my teachers."  
  
"Cool I guess I'll be seing you around then."  
  
"Yeah turn around real quick."  
  
I do a quick spell to change my bathing suit to a neat sarong/dress thingy in dark red.  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
"Why did I havta' turn in the first place?"  
  
"You know what a bikini is?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"that's what I was wearing."  
  
"ohh."  
  
He stares off into space and halfway starts drooling I wack him on the head.  
  
"Well let's get going. Have you met Daine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We start talking as we walk back to camp.  
  
As we come upon the camp we notice the two making use of the time we left them….. They were making out.  
  
"Numair, Daine?" he starts sputtering quietly  
  
"you didn't' know?"  
  
"no"  
  
"you want to play a joke on them?"  
  
I lead him aways a little way and explain the joke I played on Numiar earlier."  
  
"ickum sweetum honey bunny something that I would not have expected him to say."  
  
"I KNOW! Ooops"  
  
well anyways I have a chipmunk grab my camera from my bags and bring it to me "Watch this"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"That doesn't mean watch my ass."  
  
"sorry."  
  
I snap a quick picture (I-zone sticky film) make it a little bigger. Then I grab Angel's hand and run through the trees and drop the enlargement on their laps.  
  
"just so you know that's what ya'll look like."  
  
"really?" they both say  
  
"and look who I found in the woods."  
  
"Angel!" Numair!"  
  
they hug daine and I talk silently through an animal. 'Daine he is hot!' the squirrel relays the message. 'who numair or angel?' 'well both but Numair is yours and we'd tear each other into little teeny tiny bits.'  
  
We start giggling as the guys are both deep in conversation they stop and look at us.  
  
"Uh angel has Numair had time to tell you We're engaged?" Daine asks  
  
"No but I'm really happy for you."  
  
he smiles I pull out two inflatable couches that I had reinforced with magic from my bag.  
  
"Hop up angel your sitting on a log. Sit on this." I put one couch down and give daine and numair another one, then I give everyone a foot prop. And sit on the couch next to angel.  
  
Finally Daine looks at us and notices we're sitting next to each other (think of a regular couch Angel is on the left I'm in the middle I normally would have taken the right side. And she knows it.)  
  
"So how did you two meet." She asks  
  
"A desire to cool off in a pond." He answers. I nod.  
  
"Dang you actually got her to be quiet. How'd you do it?" Numair asks I glare at him.  
  
"don't make me get the picture."  
  
"you said they were gone."  
  
"yes all the already made ones but I still have a thing to make it from."  
  
"shutting up know."  
  
"Uh Angel can you come to the tower with us?"  
  
"yeah sure I can stay for about a week."  
  
While he leans forward and numair looks away I ask an animal to tell her 'thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..'  
  
She smiles.  
  
So we sleep that night angel near me Daine and Numair in the same bed roll. Nothing goes on. (a/n you thought something would didn't you.).  
  
The next morning Daine and Numair pack up and Angel and I watch and try to be helpful but end up doing more harm than good. So we let them do it. We listened to music. We talked on the way back.  
  
"So do you have the gift or anything?"  
  
"Yeah" he holds up a hand surrounded in bright red fire."  
  
We look up to find Numiar and Daine staring at us.  
  
I send a speaking spell to Numair "It's no worse than your P.D.As public displays of affections"  
  
"What are you two talking about.?"  
  
Dang I must not have realized how strong his gift was.  
  
Numair saves my ass "Nothing, just something about her gift."  
  
My face clearly shows my gratitude towards him.  
  
Angel and I talk about our homes and parents and stuff from behind Numair and Daine. They're talking about something from what I can hear they're talking about weddings.  
  
We move up to be on the side of them.  
  
"Uhh. Daine have you decided on a date yet?"  
  
"Yeah it'll be on Midsummer."  
  
"Aww how cute." I say.  
  
"But that's in two months."  
  
"Yeah but that will be enough time."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"We can do it, and if we hurry we can be to the tower by night fall."  
  
"yay."  
  
We do make it by night fall. 


	6. got to the point

There are just enough rooms so that Angel and I don't have to share a room. (Dag Nabbit ( It's redneck country No one dares touch anothers hat Anyways) My room connects to the library has a balcony with lot's of plants, and a staircase to go outside without going through the house And Angel's room was right beside mine with a balconey and stairs too so we could talk while watching the stars. We were doing just that after a day of unpacking.  
  
"These stars are so unfamiliar from the ones at home." I said.  
  
"How's that?" He asked  
  
"Well for one thing I can't see the big or little dipper. Or any of the other constellations I know."  
  
"Wow you must miss home a lot."  
  
"yeah. But not that much I was never all that well liked back there…"  
  
"Well I like you if that means anything."  
  
"Yeah actually that means a lot to me."  
  
At this instead of getting up (I was feeling lazy) I just floated my chair over to his balconey. Close to his chair.  
  
"Heyy" He said laughing.  
  
We held hands and slept like that all night until Daine woke us up that morning from under the balconey there had been an injured sparrow that she had just healed.  
  
"And you say Numair and Me are bad."  
  
"First off it's Numair and I and second who cares" feeling particuarly daring I leaned up and kissed Angels cheek.  
  
He jumped slightly and both of them looked at me apalled. I start laughing, sling Angel's arm around my shoulders and wrap mine around his waist and then we walk to the kitchen and get some breakfast that Numairs nice housekeeper fixed for us. She grinned when we walked in.  
  
"Oh my god if Shelbo could see me now." I said.  
  
"who's shelbo."  
  
"well shelbo is one of my best friends her real name is shelby but anyway she is going out with a guy I've known for like ever, but if I do say so myself you are way cuter." At this last statement he runs his hand through his hair and looks a little cuter.  
  
We take our breakfast up to my little front room which I had decorated with a nuetural light tan paint and the comforter matching the one I had at my house (red with suns and moons and stars, the ones with the faces on them) which had been magicked to shrink when packed away.  
  
"Hey I like what you've done with the place."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
We ate our breakfast then we invited Daine and Numair to go swimming with us in a pond near the tower. They came oddly enough tortallan swim clothes actually look like regular swimsuits except the ones with skirts… Nothing like my blood red halter top with boy cut shorts with a towel wrap dress thingy. The boys swimsuits however needed work I had some sewing skills enhanced with magic so I made nice swim trunks for the guys (black for Nuamair and red for Angel) and off we went for a hike.  
  
We splashed and dunked Numair under the water. Did those sit on their sholders and get thrown thing and then exausted sat on towls wonderfully provided by *me* And chatted.  
  
When we got back and had taken baths everybody had their own. I had just gotten dressed and was braiding my hair into skinny braids in front of a vanity. I happened to look up and saw a beautiful woman sitting on my bed but it wasn't a normal woman she had a silver white light surronding her and fuzzing over her edges.  
  
"have you been having fun here?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you brought me here"  
  
"Perceptive child."  
  
"so who are you?"  
  
"That is not important right now all that is important is that I am a goddess and I have a choice that you need to make, everyone that is ever brought here from another land always has to choose to stay here for the rest of your life and eventually die. Or go back to earth and eventually die there."  
  
"oh real hard choice there. Duh as long as I can still have my Pink C.D's and my c.d. player and *angel sigh* I'll be fine. It's a much better place here than back on earth I have more friends and I have a life and a boyfriend, and magic."  
  
"Wow most of you mortals at least think about it a little more than instantly but I'll let you think about it a little more until I come back in three days."  
  
"fine but my answer will still be the same." 


	7. here to stay

But I had magic lessons Numair was going to teach me how to transport myself and things across a long distance. I wanted lessons before I tried transporting myself anywhere. And I figured this one of thowe  
  
"Now here try transporting this apple all the way back to the tower" we had hiked to the pond again. "Angel is waiting there" He had to yell at me a little I had spazzing slightly (little daydream thing). I tried transporting it and it didn't work.  
  
"HEY I did it the first time I ever did magic how come I can't do it now?"  
  
He started on this long speils where you can't follow it so you just say uh huh while little movies play in your head (that happens to everyone right) I must have started singing the backround music because he stopped and said. "Hey I wasn't being that boring was I?"  
  
"Okay why don't I just try again and then I need to get back sit on my fuzzy beanbag and ponder the mysteries of the universe."  
  
I tried again and this time it worked so I said I was going to transport myself I was wearing denim breeches and a tank top that had an arrow pointing up and "hello I'm up HERE" printed on the chest.  
  
When I ended up in Angel's room I guess we forgot to mention we were coming back. And he acted all surprised then I looked down then I used a quote from the spice girl movie in a british accent.  
  
"Is that a pair of rolled up socks or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
He looked a little sheepish  
  
"really happy to see you"  
  
he walked over gave me a big kiss and then I said hey it was hot out there I'm all sweaty I really need to either take a shower or go swimming.  
  
"If I were you I'd choose the latter."  
  
On the short walk to the pond He asked me:  
  
"Have you heard of the ball that is being thrown at the castle?"  
  
"No I hadn't" already visions of pretty dresses with flowing bell sleeves were dancing through my head I decided on a pretty low cut purple one with a silver necklace with a treble clef charm on it.  
  
"you were saying."  
  
"It's the month before Mid-summer so Daine and Num' will be at the palace anyway planning their wedding and I doubt you want to be at the tower alone so I guess what I'm trying to say is do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Yeah sure" I lean up again and peck him on the cheek.  
  
Then a small squirrel catches my attention a dog was trying to get it I scolded the dog and then I realized it was a Jack Russell Terrier.  
  
"Angel do you think they'll let me keep it? I had a Jack Russel back home and it looked a lot like this one"  
  
"I don't think they'll have any problem with that Daine has animals in the tower all the time."  
  
"You got that right I almost rolled over onto a porcupine last night"  
  
He starts laughing.  
  
"Oh poor little thumpet"  
  
"thumpet?"  
  
his face get's a little paler "did I say that out loud"  
  
"yeah but it's weird I had used that nickname on the computer back home. I mean on earth I have to get used to that I am going to stay here and that's final."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh I kinda didn't mention that some lady in a silvery white thing came last night and made me make a choice she's coming back tommorow for me to validate my choice."  
  
"Wow and your choosing here after living somewhere your entire life."  
  
"Yeah I'm not saying I won't regret it-"  
  
at this time we got to the pond so I did a quick cannon ball and then turned around and said.  
  
"but I personally like here a lot better. I mean I'm already a lot more popular than I ever was back on earth."  
  
"Really my mini-mage wasn't popular, your kidding me"  
  
"no joke…." Allowing me to go into a stream of mumbling along the lines of "stupid Jason Poole"  
  
(a/n Jason Poole from northern Virginia if you are reading this which it would surprise me so much since you are a small minded git who I don't think you've ever put your nose in a book just beacause you "felt like it" I hate your living guts and at least I don't have to make other people feel bad just to feel big even though your small (in more ways than one I imagine) with that small bit of ranting and raving that has no way whatsoever influencing the story. I return to the story)  
  
"Jason Poole? There is a Jason Poole in Scanra he is a noble who looks down on other people."  
  
"figures"  
  
"why,"  
  
"trust me if you've never met him and he's in anyway like the one I know you don't want to and I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"okay I'll quit because your face is getting really red."  
  
"that's okay I got that from my dad anytime we get angry start laughing really hard or drunk although with the latter I'm not speaking from expeirience we get really red."  
  
"Well I suggest a little cuddle time and meditation to clear that right up"  
  
"Have you ever heard of cuddle meditation?"  
  
"No what is it?"  
  
"it's where you cuddle and meditate at the same time"  
  
"is that from back there?"  
  
"No"  
  
"how'd you hear of It then?"  
  
"I invented it five seconds ago"  
  
He starts laughing I giggle (a/n did I mention he has a great laugh and smile?)  
  
Hey what the hell I figured I might as well do a chapter of totally no connection with the story other than the long distance transport thingy NOTE: THE "IS THAT A PAIR OF ROLLED UP SOCKS OR ARE U JUST HAPPY TO SEE ME" LINE IS FROM THE SPICE GIRL SPICE WORLD MOVIE THAT CAME OUT IN (I think) 1998. As usual everything that you recognize is from tamora pierce but mostly anything you don't is all mine (angel, the plot, the goddess lady, cuddle meditation, the pond near the tower, the party at the beginning actually happened except for the whole chaos swirly thing and at a different time 'new years 01-02' and the movie thing didn't happen I just went to the girls house and hung out all night the smoking and drinking really did happen, although I did not take part in it (what did you think? I'm only thirteen they were all at least 15 I guess)  
  
Well that was resulted in a breif spasm of wisdom And oh yeah jason poole is a real person who is an antagonist whom I hate with every ounce of my being.  
  
Thumpet: so how are you doing in tortall  
  
Angel and missy:……………………. (they're too busy making out)  
  
Thumpet: okay I'll leave u two alone. 


	8. badgers visit

Chapter 8  
  
Descisions descisions  
  
Thumpet  
  
Oh dear I was waiting for the goddess lady to come back and let me make my "final answer"  
  
"My child"  
  
"hello, my answer is-"  
  
"Woah woah woah" I was cut off  
  
"first let me tell you what you probably already know, Mortals such as you can not live in two worlds except for certain circumstances………." She trailed off  
  
"Like Zoë and Reagan's?"  
  
"exactly"  
  
"but I don't want to live in two worlds like them I would prefer to just live in this one, do you really think I'm going to give up having real friends not the behind-the-back kind and a boyfriend and magic I have so much more here."  
  
"well alright if you say so" a silver light glowed around her hand  
  
"you can no longer travel between worlds."  
  
"okay, but you know I'm wondering who exactly are you."  
  
"I, I am Allegra goddess of people like you, the wanderers."  
  
"the wanderers?"  
  
"nevermind that"  
  
"well if you need something important you need only pray and say my name three times in a row"  
  
"thank you."  
  
And with that she dissappered slowly  
  
As soon as she had totally dissapered there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come In." I answered. The door opened, it was Numair.  
  
"has the goddess lady come yet?"  
  
"Yeah, you just missed her." He was just standing there while I sat on a beanbag chait (in the shape of a crecent moon).  
  
"oh god, err I guess its gods now but I guess I'm just used to people who just come in and sit down. Have a seat."  
  
"thanks." He chose a cushy chair that reclined slightly (works like a rocking chair).  
  
"good choice"  
  
"you know you have a lot of chairs"  
  
"yeah one for all my moods I even have three that fold up."  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"So, what did you pick here or there?"  
  
"am I here or there?"  
  
"here"  
  
"aight"  
  
"you talk funny"  
  
"yes is it too abstruse for you, My friends gave me street talking lessons and then they said how would you know you took them you talk just like you always did so I had to start."  
  
"Hey that's mean"  
  
(a/n for those of you wondering that is making fun of what he said in the realm of the gods when they are talking about the rock things"  
  
"well I did read the book."  
  
"duh."  
  
"you're catchin' on master numair."  
  
A noise come up a speaking spell by angel.  
  
"hey guys dinners ready."  
  
At that moment Angel stuck his head in my room and told us dinner was ready.  
  
"thanks boo"  
  
"whose boo."  
  
"one of those words for friends or boyfriends back on earth."  
  
So we walked downstairs together. And we found a large badger carrying on a conversation with badger.  
  
"Badger how are you." Numair greeted the animal god.  
  
"Missy, angel, this is badger the male badger god, badger this is missy and badger."  
  
"pleasure to meet you" angel and I said at the same time.  
  
"I assure you the pleasure's all mine, especcially to meet one of the only wanderers with her memory intact."  
  
"yeah allegra said something about wanderers what are they. And WAIT A MINUTE WITH MEMORY INTACT YOUR KIDDING RIGHT."  
  
"calm down missy your face is red again." Angel said  
  
"know that"  
  
"Missy I will explain everything to you after we eat."  
  
"okay" 


	9. she who hath no updation skills

She who doesn't update  
  
There once was a girl  
  
Who had nary a curl  
  
And she wrote a story  
  
Unfinished to the day  
  
Cus' she couldn't go and play  
  
OK as u may have guessed my puter went down and then I got a new one in my room so the chapter I had written went bye bye. I will have a nother chapter up in a week or so tho….. 


	10. im going loco

Well I tried to make small talk with badger and everybody but how often back home did I talk to a large badger I had never even seen a badger let alone carried on even a ONE sided conversation let alone a two sided one with a badger. Plus the whole god thing well that wouldn't have bothered me all that much but.. With all the other stuff it was just weird finally we sat down in my room (most furniture) me sprawled in a leather (faux) puffy reclining chair everyone else in chairs matching their personalities (weird isn't it) Daine was on a comfortable easy chair Numair the chair he had sat on earlier and angel on the arm of my chair. Badger was just on a couple cushions, he said he liked them better. (I was kinda miffed that he didn't want any of my 10 furnitrure items, but he's the god here).  
  
"Okay badger you have some guts to spill" *an all around huh from the other people in the room* "uhh just say what you gotta say" "okay Missy well as I said earlier you are one of the only ones to not lose their mind-" Badger said before I interupted him. "although I may have lost my mind even before that" *all around giggling* "as I was saying" badger continued "But they have come about at around several centuries apart but you and zoe were only several months apart." "could it have something to do with the barrier?" numair and I both ask interupting him once again. We look at each other and laugh. "well I'm going to a meeting tonight but I just wanted to meet you before mithros get's mad and sends you back but after meeting you I seriously hope he doesn't you'll have at least two friendly voices there" he did something with his face that looked like a smile and made the sneezy sound that I took to be laughter. "and how many other gods are there" "good point, which is why I wanted to meet you now" "yay, nice meeting you" "well I need to go" "bye" Daine gets up and is talking to him in her head and so we all just kind of shift around. She hugs him and really silvery light he dissapears.  
  
"If ya'll will excuse me I'm kinda sleepy and need to think and stuff" angel say's in my mind "you want me to come back later" "I dunno I'll call you" "kay" I feel a familiar twinge and say out loud "NUMAIR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND THEN GET THE PICTURE" "yes ma'm" he say's meekly. I know what I'll do to him tonight. (it involves a pink tube top and booty shorts.) "Anyway ya'll can stay in here if you want but im going into my room." I go into my room put my headsets on and a little music. And I rest and think about how much I like it there. And I am curled up in my bed missing tv and computer really bad right then and I realize that im pretty much an orphan there. But I realize that I like it better here so I really want to stay and I can't wait for an answer. And I think that I had to much deep thinking so I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich and everyone else was asleep except for the dog I had found and so I took the dog into my room curled up with it and went to sleep, I woke up earlier and did something I had picked up I went into the bathroom climbed on the counter and looked into a small hole in my wall that went into angel's bedroom seeing he was awake and reading a book. I called him in my head you gonna come over? Be right there  
  
Any way pretty much all that happened was a lot of talking and cuddling till we fell asleep.  
  
Uh this is basically just a tiny bit of filler with some explanation mixed in I needed to do something. 


	11. chp 11 we're a ball we're gonna have a b...

A/N PLEASE READ hi everyone I have realized that this story started out funny but sort of died when I took that break.. I don't know if I can save It or not any suggestions would be welcome please leave them in the review place. Thank you I'll do my best to save this story I really like it. -Thumpet (Missy)  
  
Chapter ? what chapter am I on anyway I dunno I don't feel like figuring it out you'll know The Ball  
  
Angel woke up before I did, and was already dressed for the day when he kissed me awake. "mmm I could get up a dawn with a wake up call like that" I said. Angel laughed. "better get up breakfast is getting cold."  
  
Downstairs,,...  
  
Numair and Daine were already there and eating when we came downstairs. "we were wondering when you two would decide to show up." Numair said. "Okay what's going on your two perky for your normally non-morning person attitude" I asked giving him a confused look. "Well we're going to the palace to prepare for the ball." Daine answered hiding a grin with her toast. "oo goody" I said. "And this will be when you are presented to the court" "okay just have to make sure I look really good." I said. "plus I really need a hair cut trim actually I like this cut." (layered shag) "And you're going to need a new dress and ear bobs and things" Daine said. "Yes in fact I will" so we ate discussing what we were going to wear and what colors the guys should wear so they matched and showed they were ours. Daine was going to wear a silvery blue dress and numair was going to wear his all black. I was going to wear a cream colored dress that was tight at the shoulders and arms until it flared out at the wrists to bell sleeves. The dress would have a full skirt and I would find some kind of gold jewlery to go with it maybe my gold choker. But all of this would have to wait until we looked into corus shops.  
  
In my room. Angel was packing in his room and I was in mine getting some stuff together. I realized oh god my parents back at ho- earth were bad enough and they had been married for 25 years daine and numiar are not going to want people in the house while they're newlyweds and I don't want to live in a house with newlyweds... *shudders sounds not goood. Maybe I'll just stay at the palace for a while year or two. So I do a speaking spell through the fire. "hey angel" "yeah" "I just thought of something kind of important, Can you come over?" "sure" He came over and I was pacing about this time. "when I come back daine and numair are going to be newlyweds right."  
  
"yeah" "think about what newlyweds do" "yeah uhh OHH ewww ewww bad mental image" *smacks his head. "think about who would normally live here full time" "you" "exactly so I think I'm going to move to the palace for a while maybe a year it depends on if daine has children I don't mix with kids full time." *angel giggles "did you just giggle" *trying to hold back a laugh "yeah." "okay whatever, I'm going to talk to daine and numair."  
  
In Numairs common room *knock knock knock I hear moving inside the door. "where is my shirt" I hear numiar hiss. "right here" Daine answers just as quiet. The door opens and I try to hold back a laugh. "this is rather what I've come to talk to you about" I say walking in ignoring the disheveled clothes and the cleared off table. I sit in a chair. "Anyway ya'll are like this now and I want to give ya'll a free rein when you get married when we come back ya'll will be married and I don't want to see anything I don't want to or hear, so I'm going to find some kind of job at the palace learning something. I'll stay at my rooms for a year or so." "okay we'll really miss you" "yeah" Daine say's giving me a hug. "and numair just don't let me catch ya'll out of your room you know what I do." *numair laughs nervously.  
  
A/n did ya'll like it? 


	12. Jason Pooles alter ego

A/n Should I try and put kitten in at this late a date?sad really I can remember a horse but not my wild magic and not a dragon. I suppose that's what I get for reading allana's series and kel's series  
  
Chapter 12 The Ball (for real this time)  
  
We had arrived in corus with an uneventful trip (wow that's doin pretty good for a wildmage a wmit/mit [wild mage in training/ mage in training] and two other mages, one with a black robe). "wow the palace looks really cool from all the way out here." I say. "I thought the same thing" Daine say's We go to the palace and Angel stayed in my room (duh but nothing of THAT source goes on come on now get your mind out of the gutter people!) We unpacked and slept the rest of the day, to tired from the day and a half ride to move. We went into town the next day to get dresses and the like, mine was reddish with sleeves that belled out at the wrists, and had a full skirt. Daine and I were also looking at wedding dresses. We chose a blue grey color that matched her eyes with silver trim with little animals embroidered in. and for the ball she got a deep blue dress cinched at the waist and tight at the wrist. We met with numair and angel for lunch at one of the restruants. They wouldn't tell us what they had gotten for the nights ball. Or well the weeklong series of ball's Angel and I were only going to one. Numair and Daine would be going to 3 so they had more clothes. But I can't be bothered to write all of them out in full detail. Well it was going to be the only night the tortallans other than my close friends were going to see me in full regalia (I dunno Is that the word I'm looking for?) My red dress was completed with a gold choker and little gold hoops. Walking down the grand stair case I was announced as Lady Missy of (insert whatever Numair's place is) I was met by Angel at the bottom. Surrounded by a whirl of colors and skirts and food and music all the stuff that makes you giddy and dizzy. After a few rounds of dance we went to a corner to talk for a little while. "Wow it's a lot more granduer than I expected" "I know I thought the same thing" A man came up and asked may I have this dance. "Sure" Then other men seeing I wasn't only dancing with Angel others started asking I didn't know exactly how to say no I danced. Then an amazingly familiar guy my age came up. "May I have this dance" he said in an odd accent. "I suppose it would be rude to say no" "yes in fact it would" "well I suppose it would be rude to be rude. So alright" "So what is your name" "Jason Poole" "should have known" I said. "So how many people have you insulted today?" "24 including your friend angel over there" "freak" "So how did you know?" "I come from an entirely different world and your alto ego is there also let's just say I felt like kicking his ass several times" "yes I get the impression people want to do that sometimes" I laughed kinda nervously "so were you coming over here to insult me or did you really want to talk" "actually to insult you but you knew my alter ego to well" "hey tell ya what I'm gonna stop dancing now because I don't like people like you kay." "how about we keep dancing for a while" "how about no" "oh but I think you will" he spun me and wrapped a hand around my mouth so I couldn't scream and he was deceptivly strong I realized that he had steered me into a corner and out on to a balcony and he was half dragging half carrying me down a staircase into the gardens. He turned me around. "now you're going to do what I say or else" he obviously was not right so I did a speaking spell to Angel and Numair "HELP" to both. "in gardens bad jason poole" after that I knew they were coming but he was starting to be weird all you know bad rapey guy so I wasn't going to let him do that so I started circling him I knew that his height and weight would be an advantage an I had no training in any martial arts except hitting on guys that said bad stuff about me so.. He made the first move he swung at my face and tried to back me into a wall but I kicked him in the leg first. Stupid dress and slipper. (how I wished I had my boots either sharp wooden soled cowgirl or black 3 inch ones. My one good weapon gone and inhibited I knew I was going to have to slap and punch. "what's wrong with you" "I just want a little of something I can't have" "that was obvious" I said widening the circling moving it slightly trying to get closer to the palace. "MISSY" I heard angels voice. "OVER HERE" "oh shit I'm gonna run now" "I sat down hard" Angel ran over and hugged me sitting beside me and pulling me into his lap. "you know most girls would be crying" "well I'm not most girls" "I know that, it's why I like you so much" "thanks, You know I think I could've taken him If not for these damned skirts and shoes, most of my ass kicking ability comes from my kicks, and I normally wear boots to enhance that and not leather soled ones either wooden soled or those black ones" "so I'm guessing court would be about right then for tommorow or so" "yeah noble court though all he'll get is a little slap on the wrist and such." "just like joren" I mumble so low he can't hear me. "what" Nothing "ANGEL" I hear numair calling "found her" angel calls back. Numair comes tearing around the corner. "wow you're not crying or anything." "now come on you should know it takes more than that to phase me now if you'll excuse me I think I smell mashed potatoes and chicken gravy huh and pasta oh my god" I jump up real fast "come on if you want any of that you'd better hurry" I say grabbing Angel's hand. And walking somewhat quickly. "who ever said diamonds are a girls best friend was rudely mistaken, it's actually comfort food, such as mashed potatoes, green beans, and the like, country food." "Numair and angel are just staring at me" "what" "okay you almost got kidnapped" "so I could have kicked his ass if ya'll hadn't come in when you did" they stare at the skirt. "these skirts would have stopped me very little, I would have ripped them if I had to." "you would rip that dress it was expensive!" "So I value me more" "besides I'd just buy a new one with the money he'll pay me in court I could argue my own case." The looks on their faces both said riiiiiiigght. "well anyway I'm going to get some food." I went up to the palace and found daine sat down beside her with Zoe across from me and Reagan beside her. "well daine I've learned that some people are the same in both worlds including jason poole." "what happened" "let's just say he drug me out into the gardens" "oh my god are you okay" "hell yeah he isn't as tough as he looks" "Really" "oh yeah um Zoe I have a question you living at court helps me could you stop by my rooms tonight?" "Yeah sure" "thanx" "no problem" angel and numair must have talked out there possibly about revenge or something cus they took like 10 minutes getting in after me. "go foo" I say with my mouth full. "I didn't know you liked mashed potatoes so much" "there's a lot more you have to find out so.." angel giggles.  
  
  
  
-My rooms later.  
  
"Oh um angel Zoe is coming by later to talk to me do you want to go talk to some of your friends or something." "Yeah sure" "or if you don't want to it wouldn't take very long." "nah I'll go outside and read for a while." "kay" just in time the door knocks. Zoe looks at angel going into my room and out onto the balcony with an all knowing look on her face. "what" "you to are sleeping together" "yes but all we do is sleep." "riiight" 'really" "okay, if you say so" "Anyway I was saying your being here would help me out a little I told you about Jason earlier. Has Keladry been through here yet?" "yeah she's a___________ (insert whatever year it was with lalasa and joren or whatever his name was) "Oh good then the act the king set out should be in order." "yeah how did you know" "well on the way here I realized that um 3 new books had been placed in my pack and they still had traces of a silver glow." "what huh hold you lost me" "oh right well a godess had brought me here but this is the first present I've gotten from her." "oh ohhh" "well they were all about kel." "that's like alanna, daine, kel" "plus countless others that have been used in fanfiction I don't know how we know these people are but it freaked me out, but at least I'll know what's going on." "well that was all and I don't think angel is very happy out there, oh god tho I haven't finished all the books but I think they're hinting at war with the scanrans you can't tell a soul do you hear me, not even reagan." "okay" "alright angel you can stop trying to listen at the door." "how did you know" "I guessed anyway I'm tired." "then we'll sleep" "good idea we got ready for bed and he got on his side and I layed down against him." "goodnight" "goodnight"  
  
A/N la da da da da la da da daa la da da da da da because I got high because I got high because I got high (hey if kevin got it stuck in my head LAST WEEK(and it's still there)! Ya'll have to deal with it too"! Mwuah ha ha ha! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY MADE SPIKE ALL NUTSO AND SOULY AND STUFF (buffy the vampire slayer, maybe one of the only other things I'm more obsessed with than tp) (ok the souly stuff I can deal with but the curls totally screwed it up! 


	13. chapter 13

A/N howdy ya'll please let me know if you want me to continue this story if you don't I can end it right now....... okay after this chp but. I think I have an idea to cross this with my other fic Queen of the rogue please read it and let me know what you think I've already set it up so this would be possible.  
  
Chp 13  
  
I woke up a little before Angel the next morning and untangled myself from him I got dressed and dicided to sit down with a book, an hour later Angel still hadn't woken up and I was crying for the tree and the girl in the book. I peeked into the room and Angel was on the balcony looking out at the forest. He heard me come in and turned around. "hey you wanna go for a picnic today" He asked "yeah sure" "okay I'll go tell the palace cooks to make up a basket" Angel said "I'll go get the horses, uh where are we going" I told him, as we went out the door hugging and leaning in for a kiss before heading our separate ways. I went out to the stables where a tall boy about my age a girl who was about 5,5 maybe a little younger than me who was fairly well built and Daine were all crowded around a horse who was peachy in color -peachblossom- I thought -neal and Kel- "hi ya'll" I said.  
  
"uh hi" Kel answered me her face a mask. "hey Missy" daine said enthusiastically "oh right hi" Neal said. "missy is it"  
  
"yeah Neal and Kel right?" "yes" kel answered. "Kel been makin sure he eats his veggies?" "How'd you know" "tell ya later, if you'll teach me a little glaive and sword fighting cus I'd like to try my hand at that" "no problem" "great" "Daine um your gonna have to show me around real quick I'm supposed to saddle Angel's horse Rose and Laureate the horse I bought the other day, and uh I haven't really figured out where everything Is" "well let's get Laureate first she's a little easier to do since she's yours and then we'll do Angels horse." "okay" We do all that tightining the girths and checking my stirrup lengths, at this time Angel comes out with the food. "ah a little picnic I see" "yeah" "well I guess I'll see you two later" "I guess see ya at dinner daine" angel said angel put the picinic basket (insert yogi bear voice) onto his saddle and we rode off to the woods, on the way we saw a house with a wagon hidden behind some bushes. "wonder what's up with that" "I dunno" I nudge laureate into a trot and call back "betcha my horse can beat yours" "can not and you know it" Angel says going into a gallop. By this time I'm already at a tree "from here to the picinic spot" "1, 2, 3, go" We go and I beat him (duh girls always do)  
  
A/n sorry I can't think of anything else to put in here but it ties into my other story which I think I'll just tie into and use it since it didn't start as humor I have an actuall plot for it and it doesn't sound like random nonesense. So I think one more chappie until the end *points to review button unless you don't want me to end it........ 


	14. all lifes problems start with men

The next day missy woke up to find Angel gone, with a note on his pillow, "had to run home for a couple of hours be back soon." It said. She pulled on a red shirt that laced up in the front, and a pair of black breeches and put a couple rings on her fingers, ~guess I'll spend the day with daine~ she thought ~yay girls day out~ she turned the note over and tacked it to the door telling Angel where she was going to be and then went to the dining hall to get some food. Daine was there when she went in and she sat down with her, "hey do you want to go shopping today?" Missy asked. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" "great," Missy said digging into her eggs and french toast (I haven't quite figured out what country equals france yet)  
  
In town Daine and Missy had been through 3 shops and were walking to their 4th when daine pointed to a man coming out of an "honest boarding house" *cough cough "brothel" cough cough* "Isn't that Angel?" Daine asked. "Indeed that is what in the name of the goddess is he doing there?" "I have no idea but if it's what I think it is I'm really sorry and we need to duck into this store so he doesn't see us and start thinkin up a lie." "true" They ducked really quickly into the store then Missy walked purposly with her tough walk on, Daine looking on in pity. Missy entered the establishment and the lady at the front desk dressed very gaudily, said. "welcome to the stormy sea, what can I do for you?" raising her eyebrows. "the man that just left, Angel do you know him?" "oh yes he used to be one of our best customers, I assume you know what kind of customer" "yes of course, thank you that is all I needed to know," she was holding back tears at this time ~no you will not cry he's NOT worth it~ Daine was waiting outside for her. "oh my gods I am soooo sorry for you Missy," She said, "don't be sorry for me be sorry for him after I'm through with him he'll be the mess of tears and blood," "No I will not allow you to kill him," "who said I was, he may want to kill himself, and I really don't want to talk about this anymore" they had reached the stable where they had put their horses when they had arrived, when the hostlers brought cloud and laureate out to us, I swung up onto her back at the same time Daine did, I avoided Angel for the rest of the day. Spending it in the library back in a corner under an invisibility spell. That night I had my dinner delivered to the library, and didn't come out until It was eight o clock, our time. I went up to our rooms and unlocked the door locking it with a spell and sending a warding spell around the room, "Hey angel would you please come here and give me a hand?" "yeah sure" he sounded no different "sit down please" I asked him when he came in. "uh okay" he said looking a tad nervous "so how's your mother today" "great he said" "you know I'm not one for beating around the bush, even if you are, and you should know that so I'm just going to cut right to the chase, why'd you do it" "do what" "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" "I think I do not" "well me and Daine were in town today, did you not get my note, and we just happened to be across the street from a certain brothel when who do we see but you?" "oh, I can explain" "five seconds to justify the reason you used to be and still are and I quote 'one of their best customers' starting now" "um well you see uh my mom works there" "nope she doesn't I've met your mother, in fact we met her in town while you were in there" I said adjusting my rings, glad I had chosen to wear large rings that I KNEW hurt when you decided to beat someone with. "so do you want to start the thrashing here or on a practice court?" "what thrashing" "oh don't you think I'm going to beat the shit out of you? Oh trust me I didn't use fighting as a way out in middle school for nothing." "here is fine" "good" I say popping him one in the jaw he falls and gets back up holding it. "oww that hurt" "it was supposed to dumbass, hope you got a good look at my shoes" he looked down in time to see boots kicking him in the nuts and then again in the stomach, "now you can go home to your precious mommy, and I'd better not see you anywhere NEAR my rooms again these are mine, Got it?" "yes" he barely managed to gasp, I drug him out onto my stoop went back into my rooms and packed up all his stuff, then threw it out the window, went back out and told him where it was. "good bye hopefully forever"  
  
A/n I know why is it all our problems start with men? I just love inflicting pain on myself, neway hope you like, look for my friend kevin in the next chp. 


	15. rebound

I spent the next two days in my room, on day two daine came in with some food, here please eat this okay. "thanks" I mumbled to the wall. "your welcome, just come on up when you need to talk." "kay, hey would I be able to become a knight?" "I think but I'm not sure I don't really pay much attention." "thanks can I have somemore alone time" "yeah sure" I actually went out this time, I got dressed and went to the library to get a book on a spell. I finished reading it and went about gathering the things I would need, including a crystal and a few oils and such. I went up to my room and warded it well. "I give to this crystal all the pain that has happened to me and all the heartache that I have seen. To the crystal of the earth, Then to it's owner the one of the latest cause." This chant was repeated many times each time it was rolled into a paste of the oils and an herb I had learned about. I took the crystal to the brothel and asked the lady up front about who it was that angel had been seeing, she led me into a parlor room where women in tight fitting clothing were lounging, on break from their "duties" "missy this is sirana" the lady said putting her hand on a girl who looked somewhat scanran but who's hair with it's reddish tint indicated other descents, "hi" I said "hello" she said in a voice which probably seducted the men well. "I understand Angel has been seeing you for a while" "yes" she said clearly bored "well I was the one he was cheating with, and I don't really care what ya'll do here but when the guy aint single and is livin with ME he'd better not be seein ya'll" "I agree with you totally, I had no idea that he was with someone" "well he's not anymore at least but next time you see him give him this" "sure thing darling" "thank you" I said walking out of the brothel, and rode back to the palace.  
  
The next day I knew that my spell had worked because the palace gossips had been talking of a girl in some brothel kicking some hot guys ass, hmm wonder who that could have been? ~he hasn't even had enough sense to try and throw the thing away~ I thought I of course knew it wouldn't work anyway since I had attached it to him, the crystal had only been a temporary container, now the magic had worked it's way underneath his skin, so deep that it flowed in his veins.  
  
Daine walked up to my rooms that evening. "you coming out for dinner tonight? There's a party tonight." "sure time to get my rebound on."  
  
A/n anyway who thinks Missy should become a knight, or at least take some of the classes let me know can't ya'll just see me beating Joren until I have him for my own and neal making a Missy lovefest sandwich? *drooling  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Hey ya'll let me know wether or not Missy should become a Knight. 


End file.
